Rubber
Rubber (also known as Rubber Ball), labeled The Jumpy, is a male contestant on The Beach Glows. Personality He's very playful, but gets in trouble sometimes. Every now and then he makes a mistake and messes everything up. He usually gets the chance to apologize later about this. He's a fun guy to be with. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, when Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball leave the lemonade stand, Rubber shows up, panting, sweaty and thirsty. He walks up to the lemonade stand and sees that no one is there. He assumes that nothing will go wrong if he just takes a sip to quench his thirst; however, he ends up drinking the entire pitcher. He says "that's better", leaves, and is not seen again for the rest of the video. (As remarked by my dad, he never showed any sign that he was sorry.) In What The Beam Determined, he is in the first scene, describing his cousin Bouncy. He says he's limbless, blue, and bounces, and he joined Object Mayhem which Rubber failed to join because spots were taken. During the challenge, he hears that Napkin is having trouble and offers to be clinged onto. He gets mad when Thread knocks off Febreze, saying that Thread knocked off his friend. Thread says that doesn't make sense since she's his friend. This angers Rubber, who then kicks Thread on the side of the face, later upset that Thread fell off (because he didn't mean to knock her off). When Lemonade said he was not nice, he said his legs were getting tired, and along with Napkin, he fell off. At night, he was seen with Napkin, Beachball and Lemonade, and asked where everyone else was. Beachball said they probably sunk, and Rubber replied that poor Napkin's soaking wet! He also said getting everyone else would be pointless, as Febreze said they'll eventually die and recover. In Don't Capsize!, he gazes at Napkin sleeping, then gets mad at Thread for her mean trick. He's chosen onto Candle's Team by three people simultaneously. During the challenge, he and Sunscreen get out the only boat that's left after the Shining Lights took a boat; i.e. the motorboat. When Napkin said their team was behind he said to turn on the motor. He is last seen doing a football-esque movement with Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Febreze. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, Rubber refuses to sleep at night. When they finally let him off the hook, he uses up his energy (ex. tripping over Computery) and falls asleep at the crack of dawn. He's awoken when Febreze shakes him when the challenge starts, and he says he's sorry for the misfortune. During the challenge, he yawns himself out and comments he can relax all he want again. At night, he tells Alarm Clock he learned his lesson so he goes to bed. Wait, "bed" here? In Creating Comfort, Rubber is surprised to see Computery in the game. After the challenge is over, he and Napkin plead to Nintendo to let them stay overnight. When Nintendo finally says yes, Rubber, Napkin, Sunscreen and Febreze hug him and Rubber thanks him. He is last seen asleep in bed before Sandy turns out the lights. In Time to Rhyme, he is declared safe at the elimination, but a bit sad to see Thread gone. During the challenge, he says he knows exactly what he'll do. When the van comes, Rubber somehow thinks his parents arrived. During the challenge, he recites a story about him, his mother and Cubey. Rubber will compete in Sensation of the City. Trivia *He's a bit older than Napkin. *He's well known for his phrase, "the nap of a nap-kin". *He's the only contestant of BFIS whose mother is ever mentioned, so you might think of him as a "son contestant". In Episode 1, he refers to Bouncy Ball as his mom's sister's son. In Episode 5, he tells a story involving his mom. Though mentioned, his mother is never seen. *He's one of Nicholas McConnell's main object characters. The other one is Napkin. * Rubber had the least needed votes to compete in SOTC, one more than the tied 4 who didn't join. Category:Rubber Category:Male Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestant Category:Armless Category:Young Category:Nice